If Only You Knew
by sanako03
Summary: After Tamaki's fall from the bridge with Haruhi, Kyoya had no intentions of telling him. But somethings can't help but be known.  YAOI/ BOY X BOY Takes place after the last episode of the anime. one-shot


**Title: If Only You Knew**

**Pairing: Kyoya X Tamaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Yes!~ My very first oneshot! This is based on the anime more so than the manga. It picks up right after the last episode so it contains some kind of **_**SPOILER**_**. I hope you enjoy it! And even if you don't thanks for giving this a chance. Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**XxX**

**Kyoya POV**

Looking as though I was writing, my eyes catch his radience. The sunset forming a smooth glow forming from behind him. His body soaking wet from his fall from the bridge, Haruhi standing at his side in the same condition. Tamaki had jumped to save Haruhi from her accidental clash of wood and stone in an attempt to bring our lord back from the clutch of that witch. My eyes close, fully satisfied that everything ended well.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi calls from below. "Do you think your driver can take us to the school to change out of these soaked clothes?" A rare, may I add, very rare, smile creeps onto my face.

"Of course." I give the order and allow the others in before me. Most of the ride was in a ruckus, if not all of it. Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai chewing Tamaki out. Or rather, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey-senpai. Mori only nodding in accord to Honey's ranting.

We arrive at Ouran, all of us heading to our usual music/club room. I hand Tamaki a spare uniform. Haruhi informing that when she had changed into her costume for our fair, she left her original outfit in the dressing room, so there was no point in offering one to her. The chocolate-haired maiden heads to said dressing room and Tamaki enters another part of the insanely huge music room.

"Man. His Highness really had me going!" Hikaru complains as I properly wrap his hurt arm.

"Tell me about it. I thought we would never see him again but the one who really scared me was you." Kaoru argues.

"Atleast he came back! Right Takashi?" Honey-senpai comments.

"Yeah." I put all of the remaining materials in thier rightful place and store it where it once stayed.

"Well, all's well that ends well. I guess." I decide to let my thoughts be known.

"You're right but still we think we should punish him in some way." The twins syncly mock.

"Now, now. I think he's learned his lesson." I turn my gaze to the side. "Right Tamaki?"

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen." A dark shadow engulfs his, normally, beautiful aura. Those dazziling blue eyes watering almost like the clear sea.

"C'mon. You don't have to apologize." Haruhi returns. "You had your reasons Senpai." She looks to her watch. "It's pretty late so I'll be heading home. But next time you do that Senpai," she turns to the door," you're on your own."

"Haruhi! Wait! What do you mean I'm on my own!" The old Tamaki was back. Giving his teary, puppy-dog eyes, he lashes at a closing door, face smashing in to the surface. "Mama!" My eyebrow twitches at the playful nickname. "Our daughter hates us!" I fix my falling glasses which shine over.

"On the contrary, she hates _you._" This pulls the tears from a never ending ocean.

"Nice one Kyoya!" The twins sing in unison. I hear the door click open and Haruhi walks in again. She's out of breath, with light sweat running from her brow.

"I forgot my workbook." She wastes no time chatting, jogging to the room she changed in.

"Hikaru. We should get going too."

"Yeah, if we're late, mom'll yell at us."

"We'll see ya tomarrow!"

"Takashi."

"Right." Mori-senpai's expression remains the same as he waves to me as the four of them leave. A sigh escapes me as my body steadily relaxes at the quiet air.

"Kyoya-senpai, where's Tamaki?" Her sweat voice hums as Haruhi stops near me.

"I don't know. He was here a moment ago. Perhaps he left with the others."

"Oh." I feel her gaze, however small it may be.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about your relationship with Tamaki-kun. You told me that you both started the Host Club because he sugested it to you and that you went along with it _because _it sounded crazy."

"I recall it."

"The truth is, you admire Senpai the most out of all of us... don't you?" My eyes widen a bit. She smiles as she walks past me, the smile that shows she has seen through me, and leaves. It was true. If it wasn't for him, I would have kept painting. Painting the perfect picture in a magnificent frame that already surrounded my canvas. Then, Suoh showed up and my paintbrush flew past the golden frame, crossing the foresaken border onto the plain, open, wall, that traveled as far as the eye could see. Creating the image I _wanted_, with the shades and colors I _chose_, as _big _as my body could make it. I walk to my desk, taking a seat. I flip open my laptop. I prepare to type our budget, sales, earnings, donations, supplies, "ship-outs", costs, polls, request rates for our members, and anything else pertaining to the club that was my reponsiblity to record, but I hear another click.

"Ah. Mommy is still here too." Tamaki walks behind me, sending uncomfortable chills down my spine.

"Where were you? I surely thought you had already left."

"Oh no! My hair was still wet so fetched this amazingly adorable towel full of teddy bears!" Since I've always let my guard down around him, without meaning to, a disgusted look crossed my face. "Gasp! How could you do that! It's cute! It's cute! It's cute! I found it at a commoner's discount store!"

"Of course it did." I sigh. My fingers begin thier task, hitting the keys like any professional would, at an amazing speed. He pulled a chair next to my side throwing the towel over his hair, rubbing at the sun-like locks, a few drops falling on my hand. Normally I would have told him, "_Tamaki, if you don't want me to offer you a free haircut, I'd advise that you don't rub so hard."_ but I know he's had a long day. Almost engaged to a woman who tore him from what he liked most.

"My father texted me earlier. He said you saved your father's comapany under the name K.O." He laughs the laugh that compliments his shining looks. "I bet your dad found out pretty fast how amazing you really are. He's probably thinking you meant 'Kyoya Otori', but knowing you I bet the name means something like 'Knocked Out' or 'King of Ouran'." I stop my typing enough to wack his shoulder. He laughs again, pleasently filling my ears with it's gentle tickle. "So how'd you do it? You took it from under both, Otori and Tonnier, noses."

"I bought it like any other normal fund manager would."

"But Mother, something's been tugging at me." He layes his head on the desk that occupied my computer, not getting in its way, but still irritating. "Why did you give it back?"

"Well _Daddy_, it was only to take me a step forward. An act, nothing more." When the words drifted off my lips, my father's word hung in my head, "_You finally found something more valuable, haven't you?_" His words had hit the bull's eye. Tamaki giggles once more.

"I see." He doesn't speak for a few minutes, watching me type away the order for our next costumes. "Hows your cheek? I never got the proper time to ask you. Your father slapped you pretty hard. I was really worried. I never thought you were going through so much in your house. If you had said something, I would have understood you know. I wish I ran up to Otori-chi and gave him a piece of my mind!" Tamaki waves a fist in the air, show casing his point.

"Oh. You mean if Eclair-san didn't have you in her clutches. So much so you were going to throw all of _my _hard work down the drain." Tamaki twitched as if my words pierced him, his face paling over, eyes hollow circles. Well Hikaru and Kaoru said he deserved punishment.

"K-Kyoya!"

"Not to forget the twins. You were the cause of Hikaru's arm, Kaoru's uneasiness," the same twitching continued, " Haninozuka and Morinozuka had to fight off all of my Otori officers, and Haruhi had to jump off a bridge just so your dumbass would come back to us." Tamaki shifted in his seat. He really is an idiot. I can't believe he would do something like what he did.

"My Haruhi is a brave girl. One her daddy can be proud of." He fawns over his "daughter", changing the subject.

"That she is."

"Heh, I'm a little cold. I guess the lake water would be." I see his head turn to one of our stowed away Kotatsu.

"Hm?" I look at him.

"You still have that Kotatsu at your house don't you? Can I drop by and have some tea?" I feel bewildered, but it's not like we haven't done it before, so my attention falls back to my screen.

"Sure. Why not."

XX

We arrive at my house a little past mid-night. My parents were out, perhaps on buisness, the house keeper was asleep and of course in my room, my sister, Fuyumi, was rumaging in my drawers. We walk in to her stuffing in an undershirt that had hearts as it's main design. I can't say that I wasn't embaressed by it. Placing my bag on the white sofa, Tamaki bends to pick something off the floor.

"Sister, how many times have I told you to stop rumaging in my clothes."

"I'm not rumaging! I wanted to organize it but when you pull one out, they all flow like a river."

"All the more reason."

"Ah! Tamaki-kun!" Her hobby stops after noticing my friend. She sits facing him. "You haven't visit for a while, how are you?"

"I've been very good my fair Nee-chan."

"How wonderful. I suppose I shouldn't impose. You two have fun!" With that she left cheerfuly. He _always _made her cheerful.

"Oooh, Kyoooya..." I turn to my guest from the door where I walked Fuyumi out. He has one eye closed and a sharp poker face. From his back, he magically pulls out what he pick off the floor... my boxers. No matter how close we are, Tamaki touching my underclothing sent panic through my body. "These yours?" He smiles putting them on top of my other disaryed clothes. He couldn't stop his idiotoic laughter.

"Do you want the Kotatsu or not!" He sat with his legs tucked under him and hands on his knees. It only took a few minutes for me to ready the table. When I had the tea and snacks ready we sat across from each other. He went on ranting about how he had his first experience in the very same place. Drinking my tea and listening to his suave voice, were all too soothing, then when his voice stopped I gently set the cup down.

"What's the real reason you didn't want the club to disban?" His eyes pierced my very being, watching and listening to the way I answered.

"I already told you. My work would have gone to waste."

"You can't lie to me." Damn. "I've seen every side of you Kyoya! I'm confident I know you better than you know your black book." Tamaki shines his teeth.

"Is that so." Then he just dropped it. Completely out of nowhere.

"Is there someone you like? Maybe someone who visits us often?"

"...Not particularly."

"But there is _someone_! Right? Who? Who? Who?" He was nearly on my side of the table.

"I guess there is. They have blond hair that outshines the sun, and they can be obnoxious. They can read me like a page right off thier favorite novel, keeping the clubs best intrest in mind. Though...I can't give you a name."

"What!"

"It's against my policy."

"Your the Dark Lord! You have no policy!" My eyes glare at him. "Ha..ahahaha. That's to say your policy needs to have returns...anything else?"

"Hm." I raise the cup to my lips. "They do have a habit."

"I see! What is it?" I look into those aqua diamonds.

"Boasting about his good looks." I know for a fact he caught the hint but to make things clearer, "He said he was dripping with them." I casually sip at the last of what was left in my cup. I can't say I was really intending to tell him about how I felt, but I wasn't hiding them either. Once the mug was out of the way of my sight, I see Tamaki covering his lips, his face... well, saying it was beet red would be an understatment. "You don't have to think about it." He kicks me under the Kotatsu.

"I have to!" He bangs his hands on the table startling me for sure. "W-What is it that you like about me?" This was getting really heated.

"Don't ask rediculous questions."

"But you have to!" Hands moving extremely fast, "How else do I know if your lying or..I don't know. How do I know how to respond!" Not like that. That's for sure.

"I don't have do anything."

"You can't just confess and leave it hanging like that!"

"I can and I will!" Then he did it...those damned puppy eyes. " can make that look all you want but it isn't going to work." He turns his head away and back again. It happens four more time before my tolerance runs low. "I don't know."

"You have to know! Mama has to tell Daddy everything!"

Sighing I answer, "You helped me cross the frames border." He eyes me like I was some erotic animal.

"What's that?"

"If you don't understand, then it dosen't matter."

"Kyo~ya!" He pouts and stands to his feet. I roll my eyes and pour myself more tea and lifting it once more to taste its beloved flavor. If I had known what he intended to do, tea would be the last thing on my mind. Tamaki walts to my side, in swift movement, kneels behind me, locking my body between his and the Kotatsu. Smooth fingers grab my left cheek pushing it right. The feeling of his lips on mine shock me, cup falling out of my hand, its liquid spilling onto the table and floor. Body numb, unable to move, I wait. "What's the reason why you like me?" What do I say? How to react? Do I tell him? Confusion fills me.

"T-Tamaki..." That's all that was willing to come out. He wraps his arms around me, pulling my body closer. Too close for my liking. "Y-you..." I close my eyes. "Frame..." His Highness kisses me gently, shivers running through my chest and arms."W-why is it so important?" My eyes shift to a side. Any, as long as they didn't meet his. "Atleast you know it. That's the only thing you need..."

"...need for what?"

"...The only thing you need for you to make a decision." I look to him. "If you like me you like me, if you don't, you don't. _Reason _won't help my cause in anyway." He smiles.

"Cause?" I blush and look away again.

"_Case_."

"I never though that you, of all people, were capable of being bashful." Again, kisses me, on the cheek this time. I lean farther from him. "Don't move away! It makes me feel that we're on a prank show and that the others are gonna pop out somewhere!" That seems like heaven.

"I wish." He turns me in place, not that I have a clue how, pouting, holding my shoulders tight.

"You're cold! How can you say that!" He fakes his crying, covering his eyes with fists. "I thought you _loved _me!"

"L-Love! I never said that!" His tearing worsenes. "Alright! If you say so..." My eyes catch my delectable tea on the floor.

"What?"

"I said alright!" He raised his hands up in praise.

"Yay! Kyoya loves me!" Whatever. As long as it kept him off the subject of "why", I was okay with admiting anything he wanted to hear... "Now! _Tell _me you love me!" ..or not.

"Why!" My face squinches and his tears start up again.

"Waaah! Kyoya loves me but won't say it! He's _embaressed _of it!" Of course I am. Baka. He looks at me for a few seconds. When I didn't respond he yells it for anyone in the house still awake. "**Kyoya lov**-"I cover his loud mouth.

"Okay! I'll say it!" Both of us are dead silent. I sit up in a proper posture and raise my head. My stomache aches. Sweat rolls down from strands of hair touching the cheek. Taking in a deep breath, I close my eyes and open them. Ready, my hands grab onto my knees, "I-I l-l-l..."

"Just relax." Tamaki advices, even though he's just as visably nervous.

"L-l-l...ou..."I roll my eyes. I point to him, then me, and make a heart with my fingers. "You." He laughs at the joke heartily.

"Right, right. Now form the words." I glare at him. Did he not get that those words were not in my dictionary? Sighing I try again. "If you say it I'll say it too!"

"But do you mean it is the problem." I dully reply.

"Well you have to say it to find out." His eyes reflected something that I never seen them show. Seriousness, clarity, and another I could not place. But it got my mind thinking, thinking I might have a slim chance of mutual feelings.

"I.." A small pause "...love you..." He leans closer.

"Once more."

"I love you." Our lips meet. I feel no ill will toward it this time, giving in to the passion that swelled my being. Confessing to him lifted a wieght off my shoulders. A heavy one. I lift myself to my knees and wrap my arms around his neck. I couldn't fight it anymore. He wanted me to tell him so now it was _on_. I kissed him so hard, I was more positive that our lips would puff up just as I was positive we would host atleast one girl in our club the following day. Most of my body leaned on his for support. Not that it work as we fell on the soaked carpet. With a yelp escaping me, he flips us in mid fall, myself on the bottom. He laughs a bit, but I have no way of seeing. My glasses fog over our heat. His fingers brush my cheek when he pulls them off.

"You look so different now, it's wierd."

"Then put them back on. I can't see a thing without them." A kiss.

"Nah. I think I like it better this way."

"Don't make me snatch embaressing photos of you and sell them to fund our Host Club."

"I think you look amazing with them on. Don't you?" The metal is placed where it should be. My vision clear once more.

"Hmph. Please move. I can't-"

"I love you, Kyoya." I can feel heat on my face.

"Y-You shouldn't say things you don't mean Tamaki."

"But I do mean it." He looks hurt from my words.

"You need to think it over." He looks angry and stands from our place on the floor. I sit up, seeing him walk out into the balcony. I rush to his back. "Tamaki what-" He raises his hands near his mouth, on both sides, in an "o" shape, a leg supporting him from the protective stone barrier. Inhales deeply...and yells as loud as possible...

"I love Kyoya Otori and I hope he won't coware from it!" I would have stopped him, I should have stopped him but the moon shone in full. The stars filled the sky, illuminating his blonde hair and beautiful skin in a way they only could. "Let us be together until the sea covers the Milky Way, the desert is frosted in Honey's favorite cake frosting..." Tamaki standing in the light, reminded me of a real prince from those fairy tales. So certain of what they wanted. So free to wonder in thier own wonderful fantasies, where other's opinions where worth a lick to them. "...and the twins stop enjoying tricking people! I love him very, very, very much! So let him believe me when I say it!" He moves from his place and grabs my hand, kissing it in a gentlemanly way. Whispering, "I love you." It had to be his hosting skills that gave him the courage to do something so embaressing. Something so outragous. Something so enchanting, to make me believe that things might work out. Like those in the fairy tales...

"Believe him! Believe him damn it! Believe him!" Came the voices of Fuyumi, our house keeper, our buttler, my chaufer, the twins, Honey-senpai, Mori (only said yeah), Haruhi (very dully, perhaps talked into it), Renge, and my personal chef. My home and romance had been turned into an unwanted drama. So, of course I snapped.

"What the hell are all of you doing in my house!"

"Correction! We live here." Fuyumi said pointing to herself and our helpers.

"And them!" I signal the host club.

"I called them after I heard noises from here. I readied snacks but stopped to listen because I opened the door, last thing I heard was 'Kyo~ya' and then I saw you two in a lip lock! How was I suppose to keep it to myself!"

"Sis my life isn't a live-TV show!"

"Aw~! But atleast you can't lie to us now! Right Takashi?" Honey comforted (to no avail).

"Yeah."

"Well boss, now there's something we didn't expect!" Hikaru and Kaoru insulted.

"Can I go home. Father's going to kill me." Haruhi stated.

"Yes! Please all of you go home!" I turn to Tamaki. "You too!"

"Wha-"

"This is your fault!" I shove every single one of them out! Locking my door behind them blushing mad. Sighing I ready to sleep, distressing about tomarrow.

**Tamaki POV**

I sulked idly, dragging my feet to my car. After our confessions, I thought we would be together. Does he hate me! Was it something I said! Asdfghjklzxcvbn! (Intense emotion so much so, that it is uncomprehendable) I feel frustrated and irritated and and and...irritated! What if he refuses to see me again! What do I do~o! A knock at the window of the car interupts my illusive freak-out. I roll it down to meet my adorable Haruhi. "Evening my dear." She looks around ernestly, then leans closer.

"Kyoya-senpai gave this to me to give to you." She hands me a sheet of paper. "Good night." That was all. Nothing more was said before she walked away. I curiously look at it. Printing paper. Normal. White. Folded. Shrugging I open it into the letter it was. When he had the time to write this, is a mystery to me. It read...:

_Tamaki,_

_The next time you pull a stupid stunt like that, I'm going to slice you so bad that you won't be able to work as a host any where! But it was very sweet of you. I appreciate how you took my feelings seriously like that. (laugh) I'm extremly happy. Thank you. You should visit again soon, I'll be sure to keep the kotatsu on hand. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I believe in you._

_Love,_

_Kyoya Otori_

_P.S.: I'm sorry I blew up like that. (unhappy face) I hope to get use to this feeling soon. So please wait for me to catch up to you for me to yell off your balcony. But I'll leave that up to you for now. (heart)_

At the bottom signed his name, to prove it was written by him himself. I laughed at the parentheses of emticons. I can't say I was surprised that he spelled them out instead. He's never been one for cutesy things like that and punctuation was a must for him. Looking at the paper in my hand, I knew. I knew we would make this work.

I love you too...Kyoya.

**XxX**

**A/N: How was it? Too fluffy? I hope not! Thank you for taking your time reading this or clicking it by accident. Kekekeke! If someone really really likes it (Kyoya: doubt that they like it that much) and want an extra chapter (Tamaki: like M! *smacked by Kyoya* K: Or T!) I'd be more than happy to! Much Love.**


End file.
